


Livin' on Love

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [32]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Livin' on Love by Alan Jackson (Amazon Music)





	Livin' on Love

**Author's Note:**

> Livin' on Love by Alan Jackson (Amazon Music)

Snowfire smirks as they sit on the cliff on the planet they ended up crashing on. Just the two of them. They were on their way to Cybertron to pick up a group of younglings to bring them to Earth. By now they’d already called and sent another ship. Good thing there’s another Prime in the Autobots. He glances over to the red and blue mech sitting beside him as the star sets over the horizon casting the planet in deep pinks and purples. Until the next star rises behind them. There are inhabitants of this planet. They are always together, always making more of themselves. 

Optimus pulls him closer as the star rises over helm and sets within a pulse. “Not every orn do we get to see so many star sets.”

The Prime’s chuckle makes him laugh as the star rises behind them. Their little crash site on planet love.


End file.
